


When the Heat Hits the Sheets

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Heat smut, Infertility, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey and Ben have not been able to get pregnant, an almost unheard of concept for Alphas/Omega pairs. They're desperate to try anything, but the challenge of staying celibate for two weeks presents an even greater problem than either of them anticipated.For the amazingresplendently!! I hope you adore this, Sher :) You are such a fantastic writer, and a lovely friend, and I'm so, so glad you're in all of our lives!





	When the Heat Hits the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resplendently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/gifts).



> A/N: Trigger warning for infertility. 
> 
> I am not a medical expert! I read up on human infertility, and adapted it as best I could for the ABO universe.
> 
> Song adapted from Laura Branigan's "When the Heat Hits the Streets"

It made sense in theory.

 

Ben could not cum for two weeks because he needed to be as potent as possible for Rey’s heat. His “army” needed to be saved up so his “troops” would be at peak strength - that is how his wife, mate, and love of his life explained it to him.

 

He understood this when they discussed it. But two weeks ago, when Rey told him the game plan, she had just sucked his cock. He had just cum down her throat while she purred around him, happily taking what he gave her. She had just licked his shaft to ensure not a single drop was missed. She had done all of that before telling him he could not touch her or himself for two weeks.

 

And Ben was willing to do whatever it took for them to have a baby. It had been almost nine months, an inexplicably long time for an Alpha and Omega pair to go without conceiving. Rey had cried in his arms more times than he could count, furious at herself for not being able to get pregnant like other Omegas.

 

There were not even any Omega fertility clinics or studies they could turn to. Ben went to an Alpha/Beta fertility clinic after their third month without success, and he got a clean bill of health.

 

Rey had spoken with an old family friend of Ben’s after her first heat without conception. Maz made several suggestions, and shared that as an apothecary she had counseled more Omegas than she might have expected about fertility issues.

 

They implemented a couple of Maz’s suggestions for Rey’s second heat- she drank a special tea, she kept her hips tilted up after Ben came in her, and Ben ate pomegranates. None of it worked.

 

Rey beat herself up for it constantly. Every missed opportunity, especially the two heats she had endured without success, took a little more light out of her eyes. It broke Ben’s heart, seeing his beautiful mate and wife suffer over this.

 

So if he needed to keep from cumming for two weeks, he was going to do it.

 

In theory.

 

In reality, Ben was ready to punch a hole in the wall by the end of the fourth day. He and Rey tended to fuck five times a week _minimum_ , ever since they first fell into bed together four years earlier. They were insatiable for each other.

 

Once, when Rey had to go away for work for five days, Ben had to FaceTime her on the second night. He begged to see her pretty little pussy, and he stroked his cock while watching her fuck herself with her fingers.

 

Ben and Rey were _made_ for each other. Rey’s cunt was _made_ for Ben’s cock, and vice versa.

 

But Maz had given them a long list of instructions, and Rey and Ben were determined follow them to the letter. For the month leading up to her heat, Rey injected herself with estrogen every morning. She saw an acupuncturist twice a week, and took all the herbal supplements Maz gave her.

 

Then it was Ben’s turn. He did not have to take any supplements, but he ate a pomegranate every day. And he could not cum. Which, in his opinion (that he wisely chose to not share with his wife), was even worse than dealing with needles on a daily basis.

 

He could sense the mischief before he even opened his eyes on the fifth morning. More accurately, he could _smell_ the mischief.

 

His wife was aroused, and when he did open his eyes he groaned internally. She was naked and rubbing her clit and tugging on her nipples, her eyes squeezed shut.

 

Ben grabbed both of her wrists, eliciting a sharp cry from Rey.

 

“Ben! What-”

 

He licked her fingers languidly while keeping his eyes locked on hers. “If I don’t get to cum for another week, Rey, neither do you.”

 

Rey tried to wrench her hands from his grip, but he would not yield. He chuckled darkly and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. Rey growled at him and nipped at his lips as she ground her aching cunt against his thigh.

 

Ben broke away from her kiss with a “tsk.”

 

“Have you been fucking yourself with your fingers, Rey?” He murmured. “Wishing it was my cock?”

 

Rey shook her head weakly. Ben lowered his head and wrapped his lips around one of her pink nipples, giving it a harsh suck. “Do not lie to me, Omega,” he growled against her skin.

 

Rey whined, “Yes, Alpha, I have been playing with myself. Please- I’m sorry-”

 

Ben’s lips curled into a smirk and he brought his free hand up to stroke her clit. “Poor little Omega, so needy for her Alpha’s cock.”

 

Rey’s hips shot up to meet his hand, and she cried out in relief. “Please, Alpha, please make me cum!”

 

She was so worked up that it took only a moment to bring her to the edge. Right as he felt her start to tremble, Ben pulled his hand away.

 

Rey cried out and tried to pull him back to her. Ben leapt out of bed and smirked at his writhing wife.

 

“I’m going for a run. I need to do something other than fuck you til you can’t remember your name,” he growled. Rey whimpered, pinned under his gaze. He threw on his running gear and bent down in front of her.

 

“Don’t you dare play with yourself while I’m gone, Omega,” he rumbled. Rey’s eyes glistened, and he wiped one of the tears that fell down her cheek. “I’ll know if you do, and you will be sorry.”

 

Ben ran and ran and _ran._ He ran until his lungs were shredding, and then he ran some more. By the time he looked at his phone, he had been running for three hours. And Rey had called him four times.

 

He sprinted home, terrified of the state he would find his wife in. What he saw upon entering their home surprised him - he was not sure what he had expected, but it was different from the scene he encountered.

 

Rey was _whipping_ around the house, scrubbing every surface she could get her hands on. She had her headphones shoved in her ears while she vacuumed violently. The house smelled like Pine-Sol, Windex, and _agitated Omega._

 

“Fuck!” Rey shrieked when she saw Ben standing in the hallway. “You scared the shit out of me, Ben!”

 

She switched off the vacuum and stalked over to him, yanking her headphones from her ears. Ben grabbed her arms before she could start in on him.

 

“ _You_ scared the fuck out of _me,_ Rey!” Ben exclaimed. “Four missed calls? I thought you might have gone into heat early-”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. “No, you idiot, I just wondered where in God’s name my husband was. You were gone for three and a half hours!”

The reality of his physical exhaustion hit him at that moment, and Ben’s knees buckled. Rey helped him stumble over to the bench in their entryway and plop onto it.

 

Rey’s agitation morphed immediately to concern as she took in her husband’s appearance. “Were you running that whole time, Ben?” she murmured, wiping the hair from his sweat-covered brow.

 

Ben closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. “I did not realize how long I had been gone, sweetheart,” he panted. “I’m sorry.”

 

She was still standing before him with her hands on her hips when he opened his eyes after a moment. A flush crept over her cheeks and she nibbled on her lower lip. “You had to run that long just to keep from fucking me?”

 

Ben’s cock twitched in his running shorts. “Yes,” he answered simply.

 

Rey sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. “Well,” she murmured, “I’ve been cleaning-”

 

Ben snorted. “I could tell. It is a strange combination - all the cleaning supplies and your…. _frustrated_ scent permeating the house.”

 

Rey sighed and shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. “This is going to be a long nine days.”  

 

“Long” did not even begin to cover the mess that unfolded over the following days. Rey and Ben were barely human by day nine, and by day 11, they were staying in their own parts of the house to keep from snapping at each other. Ben was sleeping in the guest room, and more than once he heard his wife cry herself to sleep down the hall.

 

It was _miserable._

 

They tried to remind each other, in their rare moments of civility, that this was all for their baby. Rey found herself wondering more than once if this was all worth it - what was the point of having a child if her marriage fell apart in the process of conceiving it? Those were the days she cried the hardest.

 

Her hormones began to swing wildly as they approached day 13. She woke up to the smell of bacon - any other morning, this would have brought her joy. But this morning, the smell made her run to the bathroom and dry heave. She spluttered and gasped and tried desperately to regain her breath, gripping the toilet as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“Rey?”

 

Her head whipped around to find Ben with a concerned look on her face and a plate of bacon in his hands. She yelped as the smell overwhelmed her.

 

“Get that out of here!” she cried. “I can’t take the smell!”

 

Ben stood there frozen in confusion until she screamed again. He turned on his heels with a look on his face that made her sob even harder.

 

“Fuck!” she screamed into the toilet. He was clearly trying to make her smile by making her favorite breakfast food, and all she had done was yell at him.

 

She crawled back into bed, determined to stay there until her heat started. She heard Ben’s footsteps outside the bedroom door, and he rested what sounded like a plate in front of it before leaving for work.

 

Rey cursed under her breath at the idea of leaving the bed, but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door to see a tray with a pitcher of water, two bagels and cream cheese, as well as a yogurt and some berries. The note he left on the tray made her heart clench.

 

_Stay hydrated and well-fed today, Rey. I love you._

 

Rey grabbed the tray, pleased that none of the foods seemed to agitate her stomach, and sank onto the bed with her bounty. She ate a bagel cautiously, not keen to test the limits of her fragile stomach, while she mulled over the hell-on-earth her need for a baby had created.

 

Her hormones spiraled again, and Rey found herself crying over the berries. She reached for her phone and typed out the only message she could to her husband.

 

_I love you, Ben._

 

His response came immediately. _I know._

 

She fell asleep eventually, lulled into relaxation after consuming the breakfast her Alpha provided her. She knew she needed to let her body rest before the real chaos began.

 

Ben entered the house quietly after work, unsure of what he might walk into. The house was silent, with all the lights off and no sign of Rey having been in the kitchen. He tiptoed up to their bedroom and opened the door slowly.

 

Rey was sound asleep, burrowed under the covers, with the tray he left for her on the bed beside her. All the food and water were gone, and when he got closer, he could see she had his note still clutched in her hand.

 

Her scent _screamed_ at him - her heat was _so_ tantalizingly close. He gathered the tray in his arms and tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. His nostrils flared in frustration, his cock hard as steel in his slacks, and his Alpha brain shrieked at him to go mount his Omega.

 

His Alpha brain shrieked at him for the rest of the night - while he was making dinner, while he hovered outside the bedroom door for a moment to leave a bowl of pasta and some toast for her, while he jogged.

 

Ben fell asleep after tossing and turning for hours, his agonizing erection making it all but impossible to get comfortable.

 

Just as he started to doze off, he smelled it. He shot out of the bed and ran across the hall to the master bedroom, where he _yanked the door off its hinges._

 

Rey’s cry of surprise turned into a moan, and Ben was on top of her in less than a second. He dragged her out from under the covers and ripped her nightgown down the middle before doing the same to her panties and his boxers.

 

He buried himself inside her to the hilt as they both cried out. Ben set a _brutal_ pace, his hips slamming against hers repeatedly while she dragged her nails down his back. There was no romance, only aggression and _rage_ as Ben pounded into his wife.

 

She let out a string of high-pitched curses and moans as she panted and writhed beneath him, holding onto Ben for dear life. He pulled out of her suddenly and flipped her onto her knees before slamming back inside her slick, hot cunt.

 

Rey tried to collapse forward, but Ben wrapped one hand around her chestnut locks, yanking brutally so she would stay in place. Rey _screamed_ as the pleasure-pain sent her careening over the edge. She shook and cried as he plundered her cunt through what felt like a ten-minute orgasm. He let go of her hair for a second but grabbed her neck roughly and pulled her up so her front was to his back.

 

“You like that, _Omega?_ ” he snarled, his breath hot upon her ear. He slowed his pace slightly, the hand that had her right hip in a vise grip unwavering as he fucked up into her. He bit her earlobe and soothed the sting of it with his tongue before growling that she had better take everything he gave her.

 

“Can you do that for me, Omega?” he growled. “Can you take all of my cum? Can you take my knot?”

 

Tears streamed down Rey’s cheeks as she screamed, “Yes, Alpha, Yes! Please give it to me!”

 

Ben pushed her down onto the bed suddenly, her ass completely in the air and her face pressed into the pillows. He reached around to rub her clit roughly, yelling her name as he felt her cunt clench around him once more.

 

“I should make you beg for it,” he thundered, “for making your Alpha _wait_ so long to have this cunt -”

 

“No, Alpha, _please, please_ give it to me, I need it!”

 

Ben gritted his teeth and slammed into her twice more before _erupting_ inside her. Two weeks of frustration and lust filled her aching cunt, washing up inside her womb before his knot locked them into place. Rey tightened around him as she shook through another orgasm, and Ben tried not to collapse completely on top of her.

 

He continued to empty himself inside her for what felt like half an hour, his body shaking with the effort to keep himself from falling onto his wife. When he _finally_ stopped cumming, he gently lowered himself to her before rolling them both onto their sides, his knot still swollen inside her.

 

Rey was covered in sweat and trembling, her whimpers and content sighs music to Ben’s ears.

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” she whispered. Ben kissed the back of her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

 

Now that the rage had passed, and he had _finally_ been allowed to pump his wife full of cum, he felt overwhelmed with the need to be as close to her as possible.

 

He felt her relax in his arms, and slowly her breathing evened. Rey often fell asleep after the throes of heat sex, but he found himself wishing for the first time that she would stay awake. There were _so_ many things he needed to say to her.

 

Ben felt like a monster for how he had behaved. Rey was not wholly innocent, but he was her husband, her Alpha, her life mate. He should never have taken his frustrations out on her…

 

He laid there for a long time, listening and watching his wife sleep as he vowed to himself that, should this heat not result in a pregnancy, he would _not_ make the same mistake again.

 

He finally dozed off as well, only to be awakened just an hour later by the shift in Rey’s scent.

 

“Ben,” she murmured suddenly, “Ben, please -”

 

Rey sounded as if she were dreaming, but Ben knew what she needed. His cock had softened and slipped out of her as they slept, but it became painfully erect once her needy scent wafted through his nose.

 

He rolled on top of his drowsy wife, her eyes finally shooting open as her brain caught up with her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her eyes pleading with him for relief.

 

Ben leaned down to kiss her deeply as he slid inside her heat once more. Her lips parted in a soft moan, and he licked inside her mouth, eagerly swallowing her noises. He fucked her slowly, much gentler than before, his arms clutching her close to his chest.

 

Ben sat back, pulling Rey with him until she settled in his lap. He impaled her on his cock, their arms wrapped around each other tight and their lips sealed together.

 

“I love you, I love you,” Rey panted against his mouth, “I’m so sorry, Ben, I -”

 

He stroked her hair gently, their hips still rocking together. “Shhh, Rey, shhh,” he crooned, “I’m sorry too. I love you so much, all I want is to make you happy and give you a baby -”

 

Rey’s eyes brimmed with tears, and he kissed them away once they spilled onto her cheeks. Her hunger and neediness returned with a vengeance, and they had to abandon their lovemaking. Rey leaned back while Ben wrapped his arms under her legs, lifting her up and slamming her onto his cock repeatedly.

 

She clenched around him, throwing her head back with a shriek as her peak overwhelmed her senses. Ben bent his head and suckled her nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily as she spasmed in his lap. “I need these to be filled with milk,” he growled around her nipple as he felt his balls tighten.

 

“Gonna fuck a baby right into you -” Ben’s growls turned to roars as he emptied himself inside her once more. Rey shuddered around him, her chest heaving as she slumped against him. He quickly pushed her onto her back as his knot swelled inside her. He knelt over her and raised her hips, resting a pillow under to keep her propped up.

 

Rey looked up at him lovingly, her hands stroking his face as she grew sleepy again. “I love you so much, Ben,” she murmured. Ben kissed her sweetly before rubbing his nose against hers.

 

“I adore you, Rey,” he whispered in reply. “Get some rest, I’ll have some food ready for you when you wake up.”

 

She smiled at him as her eyes closed. Ben laid on top of her, being sure to keep her hips angled upwards - Maz had suggested it might help his cum reach her womb better. The suggestion made Rey burst into giggles at the time, since Ben filled her to the brim every time they had sex, but it was a recommendation that they embraced as her heat got closer.

 

It was around 2 p.m. when Rey woke again, and her stomach was rumbling. Her brow furrowed before she opened her eyes, though - what was happening -

 

“Ben!” she whimpered. Her eyes shot open and she was greeted with the sight of her Alpha husband between her legs, his face buried in her heat. She _lived_ for his attentiveness during her heats. She had heard plenty of tales of Omegas in distress upon waking during heats, their mates not nearby to assist. She never had to worry about that with Ben.

 

Ben murmured something inaudible, his voice muffled by her slick cunt. Rey ran her hands through his hair and thrust her hips against his mouth. When she was not in heat, Ben took his time eating her pussy - he _loved_ to tease her, coax her to the brink of orgasm, then back away. It always frustrated her in the moment, but paid off handsomely once he finally allowed her to cum.

 

During her heats though, Ben was… fervent. He lapped and sucked and licked at her like a starving man. He loved to see how many fingers of his she could take, and refused to stop until she came at least twice.

 

Rey’s nipples were hard as diamonds, and she used her free hand to tug on them roughly. “Fuck, Ben, oh my god!” she whined. He had her legs locked in place, ensuring all attempts to squirm away from the pleasure were futile.

 

He slid his tongue inside her as his nose bumped her clit. Rey _howled,_ her back arching off the bed as she came. Ben kept his tongue inside her, spelling “My Omega” again and again until she shivered beneath him.

 

He lifted his head and grinned at her like a cat who got the cream. “So delicious, my Omega,” he murmured. He traced her sopping flesh with his index finger gently, careful to not overstimulate her.

 

“I’m curious, though -” he started before shaking his head.

 

“Curious about what?” Rey panted. Her hands cupped his face as she directed him to look her in the eyes.

 

“You taste… a little different.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Sweeter than usual.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure?” Ben grinned and bent his head.

 

“I think I should double check,” he murmured before starting the process again. When Rey came down from her second orgasm, his face was terribly serious.

 

“Rey,” he said quietly, “Did Maz ever say anything to you about your scent, or, well, taste changing if you got pregnant?”

 

He had climbed up her body after her second orgasm, hovering over her with a look of concern tinged with hope in his eyes.

 

Rey, still trembling from her peak, wracked her brain. She gasped when she remembered.

 

“Yes! Maz mentioned it briefly, and it was in one of the pamphlets she gave me!” she whispered excitedly.

 

Ben’s face broke into the widest grin Rey had ever seen. He kissed her deeply at first, then heatedly as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

 

“Would it be too soon to tell the difference?” he asked when they broke their kiss to gasp for air.

 

Rey shook her head. “I don’t think so, I remember the pamphlet said it can be pretty immediate. Oh Ben!” she cried.

 

Ben slid inside her, his head dropping to her shoulder as he felt overcome with emotion. Rey clutched him to her, raising her hips to meet his as they both wept tears of joy. She knew it might be a false alarm, but it was the first sense of hope they had been given after so much sorrow.

 

They laid facing each other after their peaks, grinning like fools. Her usual post-heat sex sleepiness was long forgotten as her mind raced with the possibility of an actual baby growing inside her.

 

“How soon can you take a test?” Ben asked.

 

Rey beamed at him. “I think I can take it now, if my scent has changed already.” Ben nuzzled his nose against hers.

 

“I always love your scent, and how your cunt tastes,” he murmured. “But this was very different, almost like you had been eating nothing but fruit for days.”

 

Rey chuckled and sighed happily against his mouth. “I’ll take a test as soon as your knot goes down.”

 

Ben shut his eyes quickly and muttered under his breath, willing his knot to deflate. It felt like _hours_ before it cooperated. Rey scrambled out of bed with Ben hot on her heels as she scurried into the bathroom.

 

She would normally balk at her husband watching her pee, but they were both so excited, she could not be bothered. The minutes ticked by, and they held each other carefully, watching and waiting for the result.

 

_Pregnant._

 

Rey screamed and jumped into Ben’s arms. He wrapped her up so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe, and she felt his tears on her chest as he sobbed in happiness.

 

Rey started to cry as well, her prayers having been answered at long last. All the torture and pain of the previous two weeks, of the previous _nine months_ had been worth it.

 

They were going to have a baby.


End file.
